


Everything Stays the Same

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, Coming Out, M/M, Not Beta Read, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7169996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyrus comes out to Giovanni.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Stays the Same

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some brief discussion of sex in it, just a heads up. Nothing graphic.

_ Cyrus: Have you ever heard of asexuality? _

 

_ Giovanni: As in asexual reproducing? Yes. _

 

_ Cyrus: No, in humans. _

 

_ Giovanni: What? _

 

_ Cyrus: It’s a sexual orientation. _

 

_ Giovanni: Okay. What does it mean? _

 

_ Cyrus: Asexuals don’t feel sexual attraction. _

 

_ Giovanni:  How is that possible? _

 

_ Cyrus: Just like bisexuality, I suppose. _

 

_ Giovanni: Right. Of course. _

 

_ Cyrus: I think I’m asexual. _

 

_ Giovanni: Oh. _

 

_ Giovanni: Wait, we’ve… _

 

_ Cyrus: ? _

 

_ Giovanni: Oh Arceus. _

 

_ Giovanni: I’m coming home, we need to talk. _

 

_ Cyrus: ? _

 

_ Cyrus: Are you upset? _

 

_ Cyrus: Gio? _

 

Giovanni didn’t respond for an half an hour, which made Cyrus anxious. He had always had trouble reading people, but he was sure Giovanni was upset now. But why? Was it because Cyrus came out as asexual? 

 

Dread bubbled in Cyrus’ stomach. He had read about asexuals (or aces, like some of them called themselves) having their partner break up with them when they came out. Although that had been far and between, Cyrus still feared Giovanni was on his way to tell Cyrus to leave.

  
  


The dread turned into terror. What would Cyrus  _ do  _ if Giovanni broke up with him? Cyrus had never thought that he’d end up in a romantic relationship, but now that he was in one, he couldn’t imagine living without it.

 

He couldn’t imagine living without Giovanni.

 

The front door opened and Cyrus heard Giovanni’s voice call out for him.

 

Cyrus almost ran to the hall, where Giovanni was rubbing his eyes. Cyrus paused, eyes flickering over Giovanni’s face and and shoulders, trying to measure his mood.

 

“You’re upset,” Cyrus said, quietly.

 

“No, I’m just…” Giovanni sighed and pressed his hand against his mouth. “Give me a moment,  _ amore _ .” Giovanni walked past Cyrus to the living room, with Cyrus hesitantly trailing after him.

 

Giovanni sat down heavily on one of the plush sofas and sighed. Cyrus hovered nearby, anxiously scratching nail polish off his fingernails.

 

“Sit down, darling,” Giovanni said softly, leaning on his knees.

 

Cyrus did as he was asked, hands still busy scraping the polish on his nails.

 

“So…” Giovanni started, pausing to gather his words, “This… asexuality thing…”

 

Cyrus swallowed heavily, mentally preparing himself for the worst.

 

“How does it work in practise?” Giovanni asked.

 

Cyrus blinked in confusion.

 

Giovanni elaborated: “I mean, we… we’ve had sex before.”

 

Cyrus blushed. Giovanni’s openness with that subject never ceased to amaze him. “Y-yes?”

 

“You…” Giovanni hesitated, “How do I put this… Do you… dislike… it?”

 

Cyrus took a moment to consider. “No,” he finally said, “I… I do enjoy it with you.”

 

“Oh.” Giovanni relaxed a little. “Okay…” He looked confused. “But… You’re asexual.”

 

“It’s not mutually exclusive,” Cyrus muttered, “I read that there are lot of aces who have sex and have the drive for it.”

 

Giovanni relaxed more. “Ah.”

 

Silence fell between them and Cyrus shifted a little. “Are you upset?” he asked quietly, carefully.

 

Giovanni took a deep breath and managed to smile. “Not anymore. I was… shocked at first. I thought I made you do something you didn’t want to.”

 

“I would have said if I didn’t like it,” Cyrus muttered, “You always ask me to.”

 

Giovanni hummed, taking Cyrus’ hands into his.

 

“You… you’re not going to break up with me?” Cyrus asked, even quieter.

 

Giovanni blinked. “Wha- of course not! Why would I?”

 

Cyrus flushed and looked away, muttering to himself.

 

Giovanni leaned closer. “What was that?”

 

“I-I thought you wouldn’t love me, after I told you,” Cyrus said, avoiding Giovanni’s eyes.

 

Giovanni’s lip quirked into a dry smile and he lifted Cyrus’ hand to his mouth to kiss the knuckles. “You would have to do a lot more than that for me to stop loving you,” he said.

 

Cyrus blinked, looked at Giovanni and blinked again, eyes stinging. He looked down as moisture gathered at the corners of his eyes. “Th-thank you,” he muttered.

 

Giovanni’s smile grew wider and he pressed a gentle peck on Cyrus’ lips. “No problem,  _ amore _ .”

 

Cyrus sniffled a little and nuzzled Giovanni’s shoulder. 

 

Giovanni rubbed Cyrus’ shoulders. There was a moment of serene silence between them until Giovanni spoke up again: “So… is it going to affect us?”

 

Cyrus shifted to lean his cheek on Giovanni’s shoulder and press his nose against the older man’s neck. “Me being asexual? Has it affected us before?”

 

That gave Giovanni a pause. “Oh. Good point.”

 

Cyrus wrapped his arms around Giovanni’s waist. He allowed himself a small smile, although it was hidden in the collar of Giovanni’s shirt. “This isn’t going to change anything, right?”

 

“No,” Giovanni said, holding Cyrus tight, “I’ll stay with you as long as you’ll have me.”

 

Cyrus lifted his head and looked at Giovanni. “Good. I’ll stay with you too.”

 

Giovanni smiled and brushed the pad of his thumb against Cyrus’ lips. “I am very glad to hear that.”

 

Cyrus’ eyes flickered down to Giovanni’s lips and back up to his eyes. “I love you, Gio.”

 

“I love you too,” Giovanni murmured.

 

A fleeting, shy smile quirked Cyrus’ lips before he closed the distance between the two men, pressing his lips against Giovanni’s and melting with relief.


End file.
